plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Cowboy
225px |strength = 3 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Strikethrough |ability = This Zombie moves to the right when it hurts the Plant Hero. |flavor text = Only in the big wide sky will he find Serenity.|mp}} Space Cowboy is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /5 . He has the Amphibious and Strikethrough traits, and his ability allows him to move one lane to the right whenever he hurts the plant hero. Origins He is based on a cowboy, an animal herder who tends cattle on ranches in North America, traditionally on horseback, and often performs a multitude of other ranch-related tasks. His name and him being related to space may be a reference to the 2000 American space film Space Cowboys, starring Clint Eastwood. His description is a reference to the Mare Serenitatus, a lunar mare which is also known as the Sea of Serenity. The 'space' in his name refers to how he is apart of the Galactic Gardens set and has modern technology and the 'cowboy' refers to how he is a cowboy. Statistics *'Class': Sneaky *'Tribe': Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits': Amphibious, Strikethrough *'Ability': This Zombie moves to the right when it hurts the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity': Galactic - Legendary Card description Only in the big wide sky will he find Serenity. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Space Cowboy is best played in the leftmost lane, as he moves to the right when he hurts the plant hero. This can lead to him potentially dealing damage in every lane in a single turn before he ends up in the rightmost lane, unless the plant hero blocks one of his attacks. A good way to make him powerful is by increasing his strength, allowing him to deal lots of damage to the plant hero in a single turn. However, keep it mind Space Cowboy cannot move to the right if there is another zombie to his right. Therefore, it's best to have no zombies in the lane and play Space Cowboy as the only zombie. Another good way to use Space Cowboy is by giving him Deadly, either with Super Stench or by having a Toxic Waste Imp on the field, as he will be able to destroy multiple lanes of plants very easily due to him continuously moving lanes. Smoke Bomb can be used on him to not only increase his strength but also to move him back into the leftmost lane to restart his cycle. He can also be used well with Imp Commander as he can hit the plant hero up to three times in a single turn if you have the Imp Commander on the field, potentially letting you draw up to three cards. Giving him Frenzy via Possessed or Maniacal Laugh is also a good idea, as he will most likely destroy a fragile plant hiding behind a tough Team-Up plant, move to the right lane, and then do a bonus attack. This can all happen before the plants on the right lane can even attack, leading them to possibly being destroyed themselves, repeating the cycle. Since Space Cowboy is also a pet zombie, he can be used to boost Cat Lady and can also boost other pets' strength with the help of Zookeeper. In return, they can also constantly boost Space Cowboy's strength, letting him do more damage to the plant hero. However, only can do this normally. To ensure maximum damage, boost this imp's health in a way that it can withstand the plant's attack. Once the plant hero block Space Cowboy's hit, Space Cowboy will stop moving right. Try to think about the opponent's block meter charge to ensure maximum damage. You can also make a great combo with this when you have a Disco-Naut. Assuming the Space Cowboy didn't get more strength, it can keep on hitting the plant hero over and over again, without worries of the hero blocking the attack. Against This is one of the more dangerous legendaries, due to the fact that he can hit you up to 5 times. If he is given Frenzy, he becomes even more dangerous. Hence, he must be destroyed as soon as he is played, by using cards such as and . You can also play Soul Patch to prevent him from moving to the right lanes or play Whipvine to move him to the rightmost lane. Additionally, if you are a Smarty Hero, you can Freeze this zombie using Iceberg lettuce or Chilly Pepper to stall him for this turn. You can also bounce this zombie to make the Zombie Hero from wasting 4 brains, but keep it mind it can be played again in the next turn. Another way to stop his ability is by using Garlic. Garlic's ability to moving the zombie to the left will nullify the Space Cowboy's ability for moving right, so the Space Cowboy can't move. You can also use a Body-Gourd to make it fill up the Super-Block Meter, so the Space Cowboy can't move because he cannot damage the plant hero when the plant hero blocks his attack. Note that unless you block his attack, he will move first before plants with "When destroyed" ability like and Hothead activate their ability, rendering their ability useless. Gallery SpaceCowboyStat.jpg|Space Cowboy's statistics spacecowboycard.jpg|Space Cowboy's card SpaceCowboyGrayedOutCard.png|Space Cowboy's grayed out card SpaceCowboyCardImage.png|Space Cowboy's card texture Screenshot_20170610_085130.jpg|Space Cowboy about to defeat SpaceCowboyConjuredbyCosmicYeti.png|Space Cowboy's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti Giant Space Cowboy.png|Gigantic Space Cowboy due to a glitch Space cowboy 2 traits.jpg|Space Cowboy with two traits or more, one of them being Overshoot SpaceCowboyTwoTraitsCard.png|Space Cowboy's card with two traits at once due to Cosmic Imp's ability SpaceCowboyConjuredbyCosmicImp.png|Space Cowboy's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Imp BruteStrengthCowboy.png|Brute Strength being used on Space Cowboy Small Space Cowboy.jpg|A small Space Cowboy due to a glitch Trivia *He and Triple Threat are the only legendary Imp cards. **He is currently the only legendary Imp zombie, since Triple Threat is a legendary trick. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Pet cards Category:Imps Category:Amphibious cards Category:Strikethrough cards